Kacchako Week Day six: Camping
by BlackChoko
Summary: As Uraraka and Bakugou get separated from the rest of the class during a mission, Uraraka falls down a steep slope during a fight against two petty villains. Without hesitation, Bakugou tosses the villains away to let them run and slide down the slope after Uraraka. "Looks like we have to set up camp for the night then," Bakugou stated as he returned from checking their whereabout


_**A/N: Kacchako Week, day six!**_

**Day six: Camping**

_Could this be more embarrassing?_ Uraraka thought to herself as she looked down on her sprained ankle. She knew she was only human, but to fall down a slope in the middle of a fight and sprain your ankle as the hero with a zero-gravity quirk, was not something she was proud of.

"Looks like we have to set up camp for the night then," Bakugou stated as he returned from checking their whereabouts.

"What? We cannot get back?" Uraraka's face bolted up to look at Bakugou. A scowl was resting on his features.

"Not until tomorrow. It's getting late and I don't see a clear road anywhere near our position. We've both overused our quirks and you cannot walk on that ankle, it's too dangerous after the sun has set," Bakugou stated dryly.

Yup, this could certainly become more embarrassing. If only Uraraka was able to use her quirk, then it would be easy to get back to the rest of the class. Although right now, just the mere thought of putting her hands on something to activate it, made her stomach churn in protest.

"Camping it is then," Uraraka said with very little confidence as she looked around her. They were currently located in a forest. The slope Uraraka had fallen from was not too far away on one side and nothing else but trees, bushes and nature on the other. When she looked up at the slope she almost felt dizzy. Apart from the sprained ankle, she had gotten a few scrapes on her face, arms and legs, she got away quite easily, to be honest.

"I think I saw a lake not too far away before, I'll see if I can bring us some water, and you," Bakugou looked at Uraraka, making her flinch, "see if you can find some dry wood, but don't fucking wander off to somewhere," Bakugou started to stomp off, but stopped after a few steps, "call if something happens," he didn't look over his shoulder or turn around before he left Uraraka alone at their spot.

Uraraka was almost about to snort at Bakugou's comment. It wasn't like she was able to go too far away anyway, not with her ankle at least.

Carefully and slowly Uraraka started to look for some small rocks to frame their fire before she unsteadily limped around to find dry wood. Luckily it hadn't rained for quite some time, which meant it didn't take long before Uraraka had collected a decent amount of dry wood.

Tired Uraraka sat on the ground next to her findings and positioned her leg against a nearby tree, so she was able to place her leg up. She didn't know much about first aid, though she did know she needed to keep her ankle above her heart.

_I hope we can find the others tomorrow_, she thought to herself, ignoring the mixed feelings of guilt and yet excited to be alone with Bakugou in nature. She would never have thought he would have jumped down the slope after her, yet the thought made stomach flutter with something other than nausea from overusing her quirk.

It didn't take long before Bakugou got back, his scowl still resting on his face.

"Eat these," he practically commanded as he placed a leaf with different kinds of berries, plants and some roots. "It's not much, but they contain some water, the lake isn't drinkable and even if it was, we would need a way to be able to boil it first."

"Then, let's share," Uraraka tried to hand Bakugou some, but got stopped by his hand.

"I already ate," Bakugou stood up, "eat them, I will make us a shelter for the night."

Uraraka thanked him with a low voice and ate the food he had found. Even though it wasn't much, she enjoyed it, the berries had a rich taste and the plants and roots weren't too bad either.

Bakugou didn't waste any time as he started to walk around their small camp, looking for things to build their shelter. Uraraka noticed that it seemed like it wasn't his first time. He walked around and collected big branches and skillfully put them together. Before she had noticed it, she stopped looking at what he was doing and was more looking at him in general. She wondered if he was just as tired as she was. If those muscles of his were on the brink of exhaustion. She thought about how it would feel to touch his skin.

"You can bathe in the lake," Bakugou's voice pulled Uraraka out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" her face started to heat up, embarrassed that she might have been caught staring at him or that he knew what kind of thoughts she had.

Bakugou sighed as he took a branch from the ground, "the lake. You can bathe there. It's secluded. You're covered in dirt, I thought you would like to clean up," Bakugou wasn't looking at her, although it almost seemed like he was blushing. Or it was because of the exhaustion. Uraraka would like to think it was the first option.

"Oh, uhm," Uraraka flailed a bit as she looked up at her foot.

"If you're able to go out there, or do you perhaps," Bakugou stopped working and turned around with a smirk on his lips, "need any help?" he cocked an eyebrow up and a smirk was almost playing on his lips.

In a matter of seconds, all of Uraraka's blood flooded to her face. "No no no no no no, I c-can go by myself!" Uraraka stood up and ignored the pain in her ankle as she started to limb away in the direction Bakugou had gone off to earlier.

"I'm joking," Bakugou said as he walked up to Uraraka with ease, "let me at least help you get there," he didn't let Uraraka say anything as he wrapped her one arm around his shoulder to support her. "You'll just fall or get lost if I'm not helping you," his low voice was hard to hear if it hadn't been because of the silence of the forest.

Uraraka tried to ignore her heart beating faster, afraid that he might be able to feel it against his skin. She enjoyed feeling his strong build supporting her as they walked. He was a lot warmer than she would have imagined, it was most likely due to his quirk, she thought.

The water was closer to where they had set up camp than Uraraka had thought it would be. Not too far away and they got to a small road that led to a clearing where the lake was. It was beautiful, the lake seemed clean and the water mirrored its surroundings of the trees all around it.

Bakugou let go of Uraraka when they reached the edge of the lake, his hands were surprisingly gentle when he made sure that she was able to stand by herself. She tried not to seem disappointed at the lack of contact.

"I will," Bakugou cleared his throat as he started to turn around to where they came from, "I will go and finish the shelter, you'll have some privacy then," it almost sounded like Bakugou was nervous. Uraraka shook the thought out of her head because Bakugou would never be nervous.

"Thank you," Uraraka smiled before Bakugou walked back to their camp, knowing that he wasn't able to see her.

As Uraraka finally was alone at the lake, she let out a deep sigh. It had been a long day and she could feel her nerves were a wreck. She didn't know how Bakugou could be so calm and seem so professional at a time like this. Although on the other hand, it didn't surprise her at all. But, she was thankful because of how he was handling everything it helped her be calm as well. Would she have been able to handle this well enough if she had been by herself? Uraraka doubted it. _Don't think about it too much,_ she said to herself, pushing the issue out of her mind. Instead, she looked around her, making sure there really wasn't anyone out there, before she slowly started to undress, leaving her clothes in a pile on a rock near the water. She kept her underwear on, just to be on the safe side, the thought of being relatively close to Bakugou completely naked made her face heat up. No, she couldn't.

Uraraka limped slowly into the water, sighed slowly as her scraped and dirt-covered skin came into contact with the cool and refreshing water of the lake. As Uraraka started to clean her skin, she subconsciously imagined that it was Bakugou's rough hands that were slowly caressing her, letting the dirt get washed off. Uraraka immediately came back to reality and almost smacked herself in the head at the thought. _Don't be ridiculous Uraraka! Stop thinking about it._

Afterwards, she deemed herself clean enough, dipping her head into the water as well before she slowly went back to the edge of the lake. She humped over to a big rock to sit on, as she leaned back on her arms. It was a beautiful view, the sun was setting, sending off warm colours across the sky, reflecting in the lake. She silently wished that Bakugou was with her, although she pushed the thought aside as quickly as it had gotten there. What was with her lately?

Luckily it didn't take long before Uraraka was dry, she counted herself lucky that it was summer instead of winter, then the whole situation might have been worse than anything else. She quickly put on her clothes again, wincing at the pain as she put on her shoes.

When Uraraka came back to the camp, she was surprised how much Bakugou had done. The shelter was completed and she was impressed by how well-done it had been, considering everything, and the fire was crackling not too far away from the shelter. As soon as Bakugou noticed Uraraka, he jumped to his feet and almost rushed over to her, to support her, leading her over to the fire. As they sat down, Uraraka couldn't help, but notice that Bakugou sat closer to her than she would have thought he would.

"This is amazing," she chirped without thinking about it because it really was.

"Tch, even I can do this much," Bakugou used a stick to poke at the wood from the fire.

Nobody said anything for a while. Uraraka just sat on the ground, enjoying the sounds from the forest and crackling from the fire. It was so peaceful, she thought as she watched the sky grow darker as the sun was setting lower.

"I'm really sorry about all this," Uraraka finally said, breaking the calm silence between them. She couldn't look at his face as she just focused on the calm sky, watching as the stars were slowly showing.

"About what?" she heard Bakugou ask, a small growl was in his voice, almost annoyed but not quite.

"It's my fault we got separated from the rest. I was the one who made us follow those tracks and I was the one who fell down that slope when we fought those villains," she thought back to the fight, they could have gotten them, they weren't that impressive, just some petty thieves looking for a quick get-away. She felt her eyes started to sting and her face heated up from embarrassment.

"Are you stupid?" Bakugou shot back, neither of them looked at one another, they didn't have to.

"Huh?"

"A hero who wouldn't follow up on tracks like that are scum and a coward," Bakugou paused as he looked at Uraraka before he continued, "we were both at that fight," he said as a statement as if it was enough of a reason.

Uraraka smiled, the guilt that had been in her stomach faded just slightly as she heard Bakugou's thoughts.

"However, I'm surprised you would leave the fight, letting the villains get away," Uraraka could feel her face burn and her heart flutter as she leaned back on her elbows, looking up at the stars with a smile on her lips.

"You wouldn't make it alone," Bakugou snorted.

"Right, thank you," She smiled brightly, making Bakugou click his tongue.

"Don't fucking mention it, Round face."

"So tell me, how come you're so good at all this," Uraraka asked after a while, while she looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful view, she almost forgot why they were there in the first place. Forgot that this was not because of pleasure and because they wanted to. For a short moment, she forgot they were students trying their best to become heroes. It all seemed so insignificant when she looked upon the night starry sky.

"How can you not be good at this if you want to be a hero?" Bakugou shot back at her with a sharp tone. Silence came over them, letting the sounds of nature take over until Bakugou sighed. "I love mountain climbing, when I was younger I would go for the whole weekend, survival just seemed to be a part of it," he said as if it was that simple.

"It's amazing, you're amazing… Bakugou," Uraraka's voice was weak, but it was easy to hear.

"Tch," Bakugou turned his face away, hiding his blushing face.

Bakugou and Uraraka sat there, alone in the forest, on the ground in front of the fire, letting the darkness come around them. Uraraka enjoyed the silence and the gentle warmth coming from the fire. Especially because it started to get cold after the sun had set. Uraraka shivered as a small wind blew.

"Let's go to sleep," Bakugou said as he started to stand up, "you go in the shelter first, I'll put out the fire," his voice was low and deep and as the thought popped up in her mind, Uraraka couldn't stop blushing, suddenly very happy that there wasn't much light left around them. She was going to sleep next to Bakugou in a small shelter he had built. Her heart started to beat fast and hard against her chest and she was worried that Bkugou might be able to hear it.

"Uhm, yeah! Of course," Uraraka shot to her feet, wincing at the sudden pain from the movement.

"Stupid! Be fucking careful," Bakugou glared as he found some dirt off the ground to put out the fire.

"I'm okay, okay, totally okay," Uraraka flailed as she limped to the shelter. It wasn't really that big, but it seemed like there was room enough for two people and maybe a little more than that. Uraraka inhaled deeply before she went into the shelter and lied down, making sure there was more than plenty of room for Bakugou on the other side.

With a nervous heart beating Uraraka saw as Bakugou put out the fire with a lot of dirt from the ground, making sure all of it was put out, he stomped on it. As Bakugou turned around and walked over to the shelter, Uraraka felt like her heart had jumped up in her throat. This was real, this was seriously going to happen.

With ease, Bakugou crawled under the shelter next to Uraraka. As soon as Bakugou was next to her, she could practically feel the heat from his warm skin radiating against her side that was so close, they were barely touching. She stifled a shiver as another wind blew slightly and even though the shelter protected them from the worst, they could still feel the cold around them.

Bakugou rolled from his back and onto his side, sliding slightly closer to Uraraka and wrapped a warm arm around her. Flinching by the movement and the sudden contact, Uraraka's face started to heat up once again. "Ba-Bakugou!? What are you doing?" the last words faded as her embarrassment and nervousness took over.

"It's just to keep you from getting too cold, stupid, relax," Bakugou almost mumbled, his breath tickled her neck, suddenly much closer than she had anticipated. The whole of Bakugou's body heat was already starting to warm her up.

Before Uraraka knew it, Bakugou had already fallen asleep, his deep breathing tickling her ear with every breath. The sweet scent of caramel and the warmth from Bakugou made Uraraka calm down and it didn't take long before Uraraka fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Uraraka woke up by the sunlight shining into the shelter. She groaned slightly and tried to cuddle into that warmth that was wrapped around her. As her eyes opened slightly she had to bite her lip from screaming. Through the night she had forgotten that she ended up cuddling with Bakugou.

As she turned around to face Bakugou she saw that he was still sleeping. Uraraka didn't want to wake him up, looking so peaceful it was almost difficult to imagine that he was the usual aggressive and raging blond. Uraraka smiled quietly to herself when she looked at his sleeping face, enjoying the warmth from his body. She would never have imagined that Bakugou could be so cuddly and comfortable to lie next to.

"Stop staring Round face, that's creepy," Bakugou mumbled, his eyes were still closed and Uraraka quickly turned around again.

"S-Sorry."

Uraraka could feel the deep sigh from Bakugou before he started to move around, "whatever," he slowly ran his rough hand up Uraraka's arm gently before he let go of her and got out of the shelter. "Come on, we should get out of here and find the others."

Uraraka hurried up on her feet, almost stumbling over as she had forgotten about her sprained ankle. Bakugou caught her before she fell to the ground and again she could feel his strong arms around her.

"Oh, thank you," she mumbled quietly, looking anywhere, but into his red piercing eyes.

"No problem," Bakugou was almost smirking as he let go of Uraraka slowly, making sure she could keep her balance. "Can you use your quirk?" he asked her as he found one of the stones from the campfire and handed it to her.

"Wha? Oh, uhm," Uraraka grabbed the stone and activated her quirk on it, it started to float and Uraraka could feel that her nausea was gone. She let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, just fine."

"Great," Bakugou almost smiled at her, turning his back to her, "activate your quirk on yourself and climb up on my back, I will get us back."

Uraraka slowly climbed up on Bakugou's back, and activated her quirk on herself, hoping that he wouldn't be able to feel her heart against his back. As Bakugou started to walk, she let herself relax against his back, enjoying his sweet scent once again. It was like she could drown into him if he would ever let her.

Surprisingly it didn't take long before Bakugou and Uraraka found their class, as it seemed like, without knowing it, they had been camping not too far away from them.

"Omg, there they are!" Mina and Kirishima shouted at the same time as they saw Bakugou walking towards them with Uraraka on his back.

The rest of the class turned to see as well and almost all from the class ran up to them, asking where they had been and why Uraraka was injured and on Bakugou's back.

"That's none of your fucking business!" Bakugou had raged at all of them before he carefully set Uraraka on the ground again, letting Iida and Midoriya take her. Although it was rather reluctantly.

Kirishima started to wiggle his eyebrows at Bakugou, making him start his explosions as he stomped towards his friend, "Want to die Shitty hair!?"

"We're just happy that you're alright," Midoriya said as he helped Uraraka walk up to their bus. She had released her quirk as soon as they arrived and Bakugou had let her off his back.

"Don't worry," Uraraka said with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips as she looked over at where Bakugou was setting off explosions at Kirishima who was laughing, "I was in good hands."


End file.
